


French Fries&Bucky

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:26:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: That one time when you needed to ditch the briefing.





	French Fries&Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Implied Smut.

It was fall and you surely didn’t want to spend time indoors. Missions and meetings and long speeches and papers were so suffocating. Sitting under the trees and watching the nature? Not so much. You loved fall, changing colours of the trees, the chill air hitting to your cheeks, wearing sweaters and scarfs. Holding your boyfriend’s hand as you take a walk in the park.

And French fries. This wasn’t about the season, you loved French fries every season of the year and you could just fake your own death to skip the meeting Steve was planning to have in fifteen minutes. He was going to talk and talk and talk about being responsible and taking care of your body. Steve once said “Your body is a temple,” at one of those meetings and you threw up in your mouth a little but you didn’t sass the shit out of him because he was the Cap. You were scared of him, he could scold you for hours nonstop. 

You could fake a disease to ditch the meeting but they would force you to see a doctor and if you were sick, you wouldn’t be able to go out. So you just needed your boyfriend to play along.

“Buckyyy,” you whined to him as he was making coffee for you. “You love me, right?" 

He was appalled, his eyes were almost popping out of his head. "What is that even supposed to mean?” You hugged his torso tightly. “I need a favour Bucky,”

“Then just ask for a favour, don’t give me a heart attack," 

"I always forget that you are old,” you joked and he rolled his eyes. “Can we just ditch the meeting?”

“Have you met Steve Rogers, Y/N? Of course, we can’t,”

“Actually,” you trailed your finger on his shoulder. “I can think of a plan for us to ditch it,”

“If you implying the thing I am thinking, we are not going to have sex in the meeting room,” he whispered the last words and blushed. He was such a sap.

“Oh god, no!” you smacked his shoulder playfully. “We could do that later, I meant faking a fight,”

He was relieved and he exhaled deeply. How crazy did he think you were, you wondered. Yeah, kinky sex was your thing but you don’t want to kill Steve for sure.

“What is it gonna be about?”

“I don’t know just improvise it and follow me when I leave the compound. I will meet you near your motorbike,” you kissed his chest and started walking towards your friends, you were gonna make a scene.

“Don’t forget your helmet!” Bucky whispered a little louder than intended and scratched his neck in frustration. He could kill thousands of people but when it comes to lying to his friends, he was hesitant.

“I can’t believe you lied to me!” you yelled at Bucky, he was looking at you in shock, like Bambi.

“I didn’t lie, I just hid some of the truth!” He tried to play along nicely. Bucky would walk on the fire if you just asked to him, nicely. You would do the same but in a more show off manner, it was walking on a goddamn fire.

Nat was trying to understand what was happening, her fist on her hip. 

“THAT’S CALLED LYING!” you yelled louder for Steve to hear this. He needed to witness so that you could be alone when you return to the compound. 

Otherwise, he would investigate both of you. Nosy Cap. “I CAN’T STAND BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU, I AM LEAVING,” you yelled again and mouthed “Garage,” to Bucky and grabbed your coat. Nat didn’t have a second to interfere, she just stood there in shock. 

“She can’t leave a fight like this,” Bucky purposelessly mumbled. No one cared what you guys were fighting about, they were just shocked because you were private about your relationship, not letting anyone get into your business.

Steve wanted to follow Bucky but Nat stopped him. “Let them figure this out by themselves,” she said and walked into the meeting room. After all, you were grown-ups.

You got your helmet and leaned into the motorbike Bucky had. He followed you like a thunder. 

“What was that about?” he asked, you confused him a lot. 

“I just really wanted French fries.” 

He looked offended. “So I am just here to be your driver?”

You pulled him into yourself and wrapped your arms around his waist. ““I just really wanted French fries with my boyfriend." 

He cupped your cheeks and leaned into a kiss, you pulled back immediately. "If we still want to ditch the meeting and get some fries, you should not start to kiss me, we both know that’s not gonna be a quick peck on the lips Bucky,” you warned him. He chuckled to your lips and left a quick kiss in the corner of your mouth. “Okay you big whiny baby, let’s get you some fries,”

“And pumpkin pie.” you listed. “Can we get coffee on our way to here? I couldn’t even take a sip from my coffee," 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat on the bike, you hugged him from behind and placed your chin on his shoulder. "I love you,” you whispered. 

You could feel his laughter under your hands.

“You must really love fries," 

"And you,” you insisted. 

“And me,” he repeated, starting the engine. “I love you too," 

God, you were so in love with this man and with this weather. 

Well, and the French fries.


End file.
